


Betrayal In the Name (Sorrow In the Veins)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is upset, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, most of the characters are mentioned but not highly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Kara’s eyes were bursting with tears as Lena continued as she poured more of her alcoholic beverage, “You know how I found out? Right after your last battle with Lex, I went to finish him for good. Because Lex was becoming a liability, it was evident that he wasn’t going to try, or deserve redemption. He had hurt so many people, attempted to hurt the people I consider my friends, myself, and kept trying to ruin our family name not only all over the world but with Kryptonians. I thought of Supergirl as a friend despite our clashes, because we came from different perspectives.”Kara shook her head whispering for something, anything, but Lena only continued as she advanced towards Kara, heels making click-clack sounds, “I hate you, Kara Danvers. I hate you!” She was up in Kara’s face as she yelled, “I HATE YOU!”





	Betrayal In the Name (Sorrow In the Veins)

Kara quietly walked through L-Corp unable to keep her head facing up, because the burning hatred look on Lena’s face made her feel sick to her stomach. And to think that today was going to be a good day.

_ Flashback: _

_ It had been a typical day for Kara Danvers, as well as her alter-ego Supergirl when she got a phone call from Alex who sounded like she was crying, or close to anyways. Kara assumed the worst as she asked worriedly, “Alex, are you okay? You sound like you were crying, what’s wrong? Kara knew Alex like the back of her hand, and Alex was the toughest person she knew, even tougher than her, the literal girl of steel. She had seen Alex cry once, and it was when Kara started crying when J’onn wiped Alex’s memory of her being Supergirl.  _

_ Alex was that girl who never cried, and told others to suck it up, except the people she cared about. Kara spoke, “Alex? What’s wrong?” Alex finally spoke after a few moments that felt like an eternity, “Kara, it’s Lena.” Kara’s heart immediately lurched forward with the concern of her best friend. She spoke frantically, “Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?” Alex shook her head, not caring that Kara couldn’t see her. Or maybe she could.  _

_ Alex spoke, “She’s physically okay Kara. But she knows.” Kara frowned, what did Alex mean that Lena “knows”. Alex spoke, “She knows that you are Supergirl.” _

_ Kara felt her heart drop as she subconsciously hung up the phone suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. She strained her ears trying to find where Lena was, at L-Corp’s main building.  _

_ OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgodshe’sgoingtohatemeohgodifeelsick.  _

  
  


She had never seen Lena so upset, and she has seen Lena upset before. Lena looked more enraged than when Rhea kidnapped her for Daxam's future, when Eve betrayed her for Lex, out of all people, and when Lex nearly killed the two of them numerous times over the current year. 

Lena looked at Kara with a face of pure rage and betrayal that Kara couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes. Kara opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it when Lena slammed her wine cup on the table, making a loud "crack" sound that eerily resembled the cracking sound that Kara felt in her heart. 

Lena lifted her head revealing her red-rimmed eyes and heavy bags and a bitter expression on her face. Kara spoke desperate to reach out to he4 friend, "Lena, please, I was going to tell you. That night when you were driving the jet, I really was. But then you said that betrayal made you broken and I didn't want to hurt you!" Lena spoke coldly, " And yet you continued your lies never once thinking about how I would feel once I found out!" 

Kara spoke, " Lena, it's not because of you," when Lena interjected with a cold, empty laugh, "A lot of things are my fault Kara Danvers, but this, this is your fault. You had the chance to tell me for three years, but you didn't. I wonder how many times you lied to me, Kara. You knew of my history with Kryptonians, and you used me. Just like everyone else." Lena's voice became louder and more venomous, "You were my friend! I trusted you! After all, we been through, keeping this from me? All those things I've said about Supergirl, I've been saying right to Kara Danvers's face." 

Kara felt weaker than she had ever been, and she was the literal girl of steel, her only weakness was kryptonite, and yet here she was standing helplessly still as she listened to Lena. 

Lena walked forward, heels making clicking sounds that only added to the cracks in Kara's heart. Her emerald eyes looked faded from what Kara could only assume would be from hours if crying. She spoke cold tone replacing her usually warm one, “It’s not even that. It’s the fact that you continued to lie for me, using me for information to your advantage! Which leaves me wondering, how much of our so-called friendship mattered to you?”

Kara spoke in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper, “All of it. I swear Lena, I wanted to protect you.”

Lena fired back yelling, “And I trusted you!” Lena continued, “I let you in, told you all of my secrets and let you read me like a book! I thought you were my friend!” 

Kara wanted to do nothing more than to hug Lena but instead was silently spilling tears onto her blue dress as she spoke, “Lena, please.” She didn’t know what she was begging for exactly, but she couldn’t help herself as the person she considered her best friend could only look at her with a face contorted with hate. If only she had told Lena. 

Kara spoke, “I didn’t tell you because of your last name, I told you because I had to protect you! I had to wipe Alex’s memory of me being an alien because if the world found out, everyone I know and interact with on a daily basis would become in danger! My own sister! I wanted to tell you so long ago, but I was scared! That you wouldn’t like me for who I was!”

Lena spat, “Why? Because I’m a _Luthor_?” Kara immediately regretted what she said, “No, Lena, that came out the wrong way. Not everyone is accepting that their best friend is an alien!” 

Lena spat, “Or the fact that friend’s family has an unwelcoming history with aliens, especially Kryptonians!” Kara shook her head as tears that stung her eyes fell to the floor, “Lena, please, you don’t understand!” Lena shook her head, speaking bitterly, “Oh, I understand very well. That my own best friend, who had been my first ever friend who accepted me for who I was, my last name, and tried to help me, was_ using me_ as Supergirl! I’m not upset that you are Supergirl, but the fact that you chose to hide this from me despite everything we’ve been through, is something I cannot, and will not forgive you for Kara Danvers.” She spat, “Or I should say Supergirl. All of my friends have been lying to me. You. Alex. Nia. Brainy. Mon-El. James. _Even my own mother_!” 

Kara’s eyes were bursting with tears as Lena continued as she poured more of her alcoholic beverage, “You know how I found out? Right after your last battle with Lex, I went to finish him for good. Because Lex was becoming a liability, it was evident that he wasn’t going to try, or deserve redemption. He had hurt so many people, attempted to hurt the people I consider my friends, myself, and kept trying to ruin our family name not only all over the world, but with Kryptonians. I thought of Supergirl as a friend despite our clashes, because we came from different perspectives.” 

Kara shook her head whispering for something, anything, but Lena only continued as she advanced towards Kara, heels making click-clack sounds, “I hate you, Kara Danvers. I hate you!” She was up in Kara’s face as she yelled, “I HATE YOU!” 

Kara couldn’t take it anymore and took off at super-speed all the way back to her apartment and completely melting down. 

Lena, however, took another swing of her drink before speaking to herself, “I’m not going to become a villain, but I will teach you, Kara Danvers, the same pain I felt!”


End file.
